


Verità nascoste

by AThousandSuns1



Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feelings Realization, Italiano | Italian, Spoilers, Strong Language
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: "Dovrebbe alzarsi e fuggire, fuggire fin dove le gambe riescono a portarla. Ha una figlia, maledizione. E quella non è la sua guerra.Lo è?"Flashfic scritta per il gruppo Facebook "We are out for prompt".
Relationships: Joe Torrance/Roxy Jones
Kudos: 9





	Verità nascoste

Joe attraversa la strada. Joe viene investito. Joe viene caricato in un'auto.  
Non li ha mai mollati, l'hanno _preso_.  
Roxy fa ripartire il filmato, le dita tremano appena.  
Lonny, dietro di lei, sta già sbraitando e Harriet fa del suo meglio per placarlo. Sempre così rumoroso.  
Jonah invece si siede cauto accanto a lei e studia il filmato, le iridi si spostano frenetiche da un punto all'altro.  
Roxy lo imita ma non cerca indizi, riesce a concentrarsi solo su Joe. Joe, ferito, rinchiuso chissà dove, in mano a dei nazisti.  
Fottuti nazisti.  
Dovrebbe alzarsi e fuggire, fuggire fin dove le gambe riescono a portarla. Ha una figlia, maledizione. E quella non è la sua guerra.  
Lo è?  
Joe attraversa la strada. Joe viene investito. Joe viene caricato in un'auto.  
Roxy non è un'eroina, è solo una ragazza nera in America. Una donna, una madre, un'amica.  
Hanno vinto una battaglia, ma a che prezzo? La guerra continua, forse non finirà mai. Sangue è stato versato, e ora potrebbe toccare a Joe. Roxy deglutisce a vuoto, la bocca è arida, le labbra piegate in una smorfia.  
Joe attraversa la strada. Joe viene investito. Joe viene caricato in un'auto.  
La verità è che darebbe qualunque cosa per vederlo ancora.  
«Roxy?» Jonah sa. «Credo di sapere chi siano questi stronzi.»  
«Andiamo ad ammazzare quei fottuti nazisti..»


End file.
